1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to structural panels used in buildings and, furthermore, brackets used to assemble such structural panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's cost-conscious environment, more buildings are being constructed using pre-fabricated wall panels. One type of pre-fabricated wall panel is formed of load-bearing metal studs. Several load-bearing metal stud wall panels may be used in conjunction with one another to support floor and roof structures as part of a complete building. The load-bearing metal stud wall panels are designed to carry the axial loads of a building. These wall panels may also be designed to carry lateral loads (wind load, seismic load, etc.) imposed upon a building. One common design method is to apply a light gauge flat “x-strapping” to one or both sides of the metal stud panels in specifically designed quantities and locations. The x-strap usually consists of light gauge, flat, steel metal strips welded or screwed to the wall panel frame positioned between or on the face of the vertical studs forming an x-shape. However, as a lateral load is applied to the building, one leg of the “x” is placed in tension and carries the lateral load, while the other leg of the “x” goes into compression and can deflect and become wavy. Although great care may be taken to insure the x-straps get installed flat and tight, as the building gets loaded during construction, uneven concrete slide bearing surfaces, as well as incremental settlement, can create compression, deflection and waviness of the flat straps. This can create a structurally ineffective x-strap, as well as a finishing problem when applying drywall panels or other finish mediums. In addition, depending upon the wind loads and the design approach, many times there is a positive net uplift when the x-straps receive a lateral load. This uplift is usually accounted for by some kind of floor-to-floor through-bolt or strap connection at the ends of the x-straps. Some engineers design their own steel connection brackets and bolts, while others utilize various anchors offered by manufacturers. Installing these connections can be a tedious, time-consuming, difficult and expensive task.
Other problems with x-strapping are:                1) they may be cut or damaged by plumbers and electricians after installation;        2) if the concrete slab surface supporting the x-strapped shear panel is uneven and not flat, incremental racking of the x-strapped panel as the building is constructed and loaded causes one strap to pre-load into tension which actually diminishes its ability to carry the lateral load for which it was designed and the other strap experiences compression causing deflection and waviness of the strap;        3) the deflecting x-strapping will cause bulges and/or a finishing problem in the drywall that is applied over the x-strapped wall which are sometimes cut to alleviate the problem; and        4) the x-strapping cannot be tightened or loosened after installation and loading.        
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to overcome one or more of these problems.